


Secret Longing

by Amakai



Category: LM.C
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amakai/pseuds/Amakai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very old fanfic I wrote for someone on DA...this was also back when I wrote Maya as Maaya xD</p>
<p>Aiji has had a secret longing for his vocalist and learns that Maya has felt the same way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Longing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChibiKyo7](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ChibiKyo7).



Aiji’s POV

You’re sitting alone with that notebook of yours and I wonder what you’re really thinking about. It’s been too long for you to be writing lyrics down. I want to ask you…but I remain quiet…biting my tongue and just watching you. Every now and then, you bend over and scribble down a few lines and then pause, reread and cross it out.   
After two hours, you toss it out and leave for the cafeteria. Wanting to know what you’ve been doing, I retrieve the paper and read it.   
‘Mr. Maaya Mizuki.’ Bounces back at me from many different places on the paper and I can’t help but stare. You like me. I never would have known either. You’re a quiet boy when it comes to others. When we play, you open up and become this over active man that I adore.   
You like me…and I love you. Maaya…what does your heart tell you when you see me smile at you? How do you react if I’m at home, sick to my stomach? Do you worry too much if I get hurt? What goes through your mind when I look at you? I need to know, Maaya. I want to know everything about you. I want to know what turns you on. I want to know how to make you happy. I want you to become, Mr. Maaya Mizuki. I want you…to be mine.  
You’re back now and your eyes fall on the paper in my hands. I watch you as you turn bright red, snatch it away and shove it in your pocket, “Don’t go trash fishing.” You tell me, chuckling to hide your embarrassment.  
I react on my own, without thinking much. Your body is facing me as I pull you up against me. You don’t struggle since I can see the shock in your eyes. A small smile runs across my lips before touching them to yours lightly.   
I think you’re trying to comprehend what’s happening. You don’t react for a few seconds but when I tilt my head, your arms wrap around my neck and you bite my lip. Giving you what you want, I open for you and your soft tongue collides with mine as I slip it out to join yours. Oh…how they danced in those few minutes.  
I can taste the strawberry flavored lollipop you were eating a while ago and I know you can taste the cigarette I was having. You taste wonderful and I know this isn’t even the best taste your body holds.   
When you break, you gaze down at me in happiness. I’ve seen you smile, yes, but this…this is different. I brush the hair from your face as you speak, “What was that about?”  
Ah Maaya…you aren’t very bright sometimes but…“I love you.” I say, smiling. I can see the corners of your mouth twitch. You’re trying not to believe me. You think I’m kidding. You think that kiss was a game. You believe my words are just for show.   
“Come home with me, Maaya.” I say when you drop your gaze, “I’ll prove that I love you.”  
“…Okay…”  
I take your hand. We didn’t get any work done, but that’s okay. Coming here today was worth it because now, you’re coming home with me. I’ll make you mine. I’ll find what turns you on. I’ll find out what makes you happy and what makes you scream my name. I’ll watch your face contort with pain and then change to pure pleasure. I’ll watch you and you’ll love every second of it.   
We’re in my car now. I can tell you’re nervous. You’re twisting the ring on your pointer finger in anticipation and I can’t help but smile. You’re too cute. Everything about you is adorable…but I want to see the hot things about you. I want to see you with your clothes off. I want to feel your heated skin on mine. I want to feel you clawing at my back when I fuck you. I want to hear you moaning and groaning. I want you to whimper if I tease you too much.   
God…I’m one greedy man…but I know you’ll give me all of this…and maybe more.   
“Aiji?”  
That’s first time you’ve said my name since this morning. You sound insecure…almost scared.  
“What?”  
“…Are…are we going to have sex?”   
I had just parked outside my house when you asked this and I look at you. I can tell you want me to be honest and I have no intention of lying to you, “That was my plan.” I confess.  
You grin, “Good. I’ve been wanting to…for a long time.”  
I smile and get out. You get out as well, come around to my side and take my hand, smiling as if we have all the time in the world…and…tonight…we do. 

Maaya’s POV

I nearly screamed and jumped for joy when you told me you loved me. I was so happy and I could barely contain myself. I want to please you so much that I’ll do whatever you want me to do and the look on your face tells me that you know this too.   
You lead me straight to the bedroom because that’s where we both want to be. Once next to the bed, you turn to me and there’s a look in your eyes that I never thought I’d see in you. It’s a look of submission. The beast in my heart roars and I pull you close to me, hugging you.   
You’re a lot smaller to me now then you look when we’re all dressed up in baggy clothes. I’m ‘fluffy’ and Miyavi used to make fun of me for it. Many girls now think it’s cute so I don’t mind it as much anymore but you…you’re so skinny, Aiji. I worry sometimes. You don’t eat as much as I do…and you smoke a lot. I’ve tried to get you to eat but you just shake your head and tell me you’re not hungry. I got around to telling myself that you just eat a lot at home and then not eat at practice but even on tour…you eat hardly anything.   
I’ll dominate you…tonight at least. The power I saw in your eyes earlier is gone now. You look content enough just to be in my arms. I’d let you too if I weren’t desperate to touch you so much. So I pull back and kiss your forehead.   
“Undress for me, Aiji-san.”  
I know it’s weird for me to give you orders but you obey; starting first with your shirt and then working on your belt. I stop you after it’s off, taking in your well-toned chest and the growing bulge in your pants. It pleases me because I’ve barely touched you and you’re already aroused. When I tell you this, you blush and drop your gaze.   
I smiled at you and pulled my shirt off. Your gaze is back on me now like I knew it would be. I start on my pants, since I usually don’t wear a belt. You’re eyes are glued to my crotch and I tease you by hiding it with one hand. When you reached for me, I brushed your hand away lightly, “Patience, Aiji.” I say, smiling.   
You whimper softly and I nod towards your bed where you immediately lie down. Oh Aiji…you make such a good pet…if you keep this up…I may never let you screw me.   
I crawl on top of you, your eyes back on my crotch as I move. Reaching your face, I press my crotch to yours and you arch into me, moaning softly. I take this chance to wrap my arm under you, keeping you up as I kiss your throat and collarbone. I want to ravage you and while you’re like this, I can.   
Not being able to stand it anymore, I strip us fully, both of us blushing at the exposure to the other.   
“Touch yourself.” I order and your hand reaches down to grasp your aching need. Doing this, I see you buck slightly, “Jack off.” Again you obey. It’s as if I’m your brain, telling you everything to do. I know I can use this to my advantage.   
Lifting your legs, I slick my fingers with my spit and slide two into your ass. I feel your muscles flutter around them and your hand grips your cock harder. I have to grab your wrist and pull it away from it before you can make yourself come. I don’t want that yet and I know you won’t want to either.   
Adding a third, you whimper loudly, “Maaya…” I just brushed your prostate so I know why you whimpered but I ask what you want anyways.  
“Fuck me.” You beg, “Enter me please.”  
I can’t resist you so, removing my fingers, I push in slowly. You’re so hot…so tight…it makes me pulse and you’re groaning in pleasure. I’ve barely done anything again and you’re already losing it. Once inside you, I begin moving.   
You say something I don’t quiet catch but I caught enough to know what you wanted. I lift your legs onto my shoulders and wrap my arms around your thighs, taking off to an almost ridiculous pace.   
The way you screamed at the change, made my heart jump into my throat and my head spun. I knew I hit your prostate dead on when I shifted but you asked for it.   
Your face is screaming with pleasure. Your cock, I know, is throbbing in need but I won’t touch it and won’t let you touch it either. I’m getting close. You are too. You’re meeting my thrusts faster and faster but I don’t want you to come yet. Carefully, I pull your balls away from your body and wrap two fingers around them. You moan in protest but soon you’re freed from my grasp. I’ve released and as I ride my orgasm out, you release, covering yourself in your white sticky liquids.   
You’re legs fall from my shoulders as we come down from our orgasmic highs and when I can move, I pull out and collapse next to you, weakly cleaning your body off from your release.   
You look like you’re asleep when I come up and kiss you later but I know you’re not because you eagerly kiss me back.   
“Maaya?” You ask softly.  
“Yes?”  
“I love you.”  
“I know, Aiji. I love you too.”  
Kissing you once more, we fall into a restful sleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
